Toque antes de entrar
by Fisheri
Summary: Una forma traumante de aprender buenos modales XDDDD


Otro pequeño fic Muajaja :3

Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano, aquien se le agradece por haberlos creado *-* XDD

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir asi que ya pueden leer el fic ¬w¬

**TOQUE ANTES DE ENTRAR**

11pm, guarida de los Varia.

Fran estaba sentado en el piso a un lado de su cama, estaba entretenido haciendo grullas de papel, el origami era su nueva afición y le parecía divertido, sobre todo porque ya tenía experiencia doblando cosas como las cuchillas de su senpai, pero lo mejor de esto es que el papel no era tan peligroso como esas cuchillas, aunque si cortaban, de hecho, las primeras veces terminó con varias venditas en las manos, pero ahora eso ya no era problema.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Fran continuó con su labor, obviamente ya sabia de quien se trataba, era la única persona que solía meterse a su habitación a esas horas de la noche a insultarlo, maltratarlo y cosas por el estilo.

-Bel-sempai que hace aquí- Dijo por rutina más que por querer saberlo, porque en sí ya lo sabía.

-Nada, solo vine a visitar a la ranita Ishishi- Dijo mientras se asomaba hacia afuera y después cerró la puerta suavemente, algo raro, normalmente siempre la azotaba.

-Supongo que no se bastó con las torturas que me dio del día de hoy- Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Pues no, nunca serán suficientes-Dijo burlonamente metiéndose al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

….

Fran iba a decirle algo sobre si otra vez había dañado su retrete por estar ahogando lagartijas en el, pero la puerta del baño se abrió ahorrándole el comentario.

-Por cierto-Habló Bel desde la puerta entreabierta- Tú nunca me viste entrar ¿Oíste? –Y la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente.

-¿Eh?

De pronto se escucho un gran escándalo acercarse rápidamente.

¡Donde está ese maldito sádico! - Gritó Squalo abriendo la puerta de la habitación fuertemente.-

-Um…-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado para mantener la compostura- Conociéndolo, probablemente esté en la morgue, creo que es su lugar favorito.

-¡Maldición! ¡ Maldito escurridizo!- Gritó nuevamente cerrando… azotando la puerta.

-…

Bel salió del baño de manera precavida asegurándose primero de que no hubiese peligro en el área.

-O fue mi imaginación, o ¿El jefe de estrategias tenía rizos?-Miró de forma culpante al príncipe.

-Shishishi –Rió satisfecho por la broma que le había jugado al peligris- Déjalo ser, tiene derecho a probar nuevos looks.

-Eso me da igual-Dijo levantándose del suelo con sus grullas de papel entre los brazos- Lo que ahora me preocupa es que también quiera usar mi habitación como escondite, eso implicaría verlo más seguido.- Lanzó un ligero puchero al decir esto último.

-El príncipe jamás se esconde Froggy, y debes sentirte honrado por tener la presencia del príncipe frente a ti– dijo acercándose amenazadoramente mientras mostraba su sadica sonrisa.

-La verdad es todo lo contrario.

El menor estaba tan acostumbrado a su sadismo que ya ni reaccionaba ante este.

Bel arqueó los labios en modo de disgusto, aventó a Fran sobre la cama esparciendo las grullas alrededor y subiéndose sobre Fran como si fuera un gato jugueteando a un pequeño ratón.

-¿Estás seguro?- susurró Bel en el oído del peliverde.

-Bel-sempai, el papel de galán no le sienta.

-¿No?¿Y por que tus manos están sobre mi espalda? Ishishi- Sonrio el rubio divertido.

-….. Tienen voluntad propia - Respondió monótonamente el menor.

-Um… y ¿Qué otra parte de tu cuerpo tiene voluntad propia?

-Eh…Supongo que sería bueno averiguarlo- Dijo exponiendo una ligera mirada lasciva hacia su senpai.

Squalo regresaba de su búsqueda en todo la fortaleza, estaba agotado y además le había costado trabajo escapar de las manos de Luss que quería vestirlo con un "lindo vestido rosa con encajes estilo lolita" que según Luss hacia una perfecta combinación con los rizos que ahora tenía…

-Maldito Belphegor- Se quejo nuevamente, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer tal atrocidad mientras tomaba una siesta? ¿Y dónde demonios se había metido? Había registrado bien por todo el lugar y nadie le daba razón sobre su paradero.

Eran cerca de las 3 am… Decidió dar otra revisada más en la habitación del rubio, tenía que haber regresado a dormir, ese engreído era muy melindroso como para dormir en otro lugar que no sea su "habitación real" o como le llamara.

De pronto al pasar por la habitación de Fran escucho esa risita tan peculiar que le llenaba de rabia.

-Genial, te encontré bastardo.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente casi a punto de gritar su acostumbrado "Voiiiiiiii", pero esta vez se quedo con el "Voiiiiii" en la boca…Cierta imagen de Bel sobre Fran metiéndole mano por doquier, hiso que su voz simplemente se esfumara.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente y tomando muy en cuenta el tener que tocar de ahora en adelante antes de abrir la puerta de cualquiera de esos dos.

Fin


End file.
